


We Are -A Green- Family

by TheVeryGayLouvio



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Bad Parent Sabine Cheng, Bad Parent Tom Dupain, Badass Chloé Bourgeois, Badass Kagami Tsurugi, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Black Cat Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Cataclysm | Cat Miraculous Superpower, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, EVERYONE'S BADASS !!!, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, I am, Ladybug Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Lesbian Juleka Couffaine, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M, MAKE IT GAYYY, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Metahuman Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Other, Pansexual Luka Couffaine, She's Bi Bi Bi, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tiger Juleka Couffaine, and everything at the same time, because like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVeryGayLouvio/pseuds/TheVeryGayLouvio
Summary: So this is basically a Bio!Mother AU -Pamela Isley / Poison Ivy and Marinette Dupain-Cheng / Ladybug- crosovering the DC universe with the Miraculous one (I thought there weren’t as many as I wanted… So, you know what that means: shenanigan issues guaranteed !P.S. : This is going to be my first story, so be sure to leave some constructive feedback !P.S.S. :Don’t expect much for the sumatives. I suuuuuuuuck at them.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Juleka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alfred Pennyworth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Barbara Gordon, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Harleen Quinzel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Pamela Isley, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Rogues Gallery (Batman), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Selina Kyle, Marinette Dupian-Cheng | Ladybug & Gotham City Sirens Ensemble, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 27
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1 : A tiny tiny 1th prologue to EVERYTHING that’s going to happen

The name’s Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng… Well, I wasn’t born with that name, nor do I want it or have it anymore, but I’ll get to that part later on. 

I’m a COMPLETELY NORMAL 16 year old girl who has been adopted 15 years ago by -at the time seemed like- the sweetest (Hah) couple in France. I’ve always knew that Sabine and Tom weren’t my real parents, for the simple fact that I don’t have the same eye color as any of them. Even when I looked at my paternal grandmother Gina’s and, when I finally met him, grandfather's eyes, they still both had way too different colored eyes then me. I even went as far as to check my great-grandparents and great-great-grandparents ! But you know what I found : Rien, Nichts, Nothing. At this time, I didn’t even bother to look into my Mother’s lineage, because… Honestly, have you ever seen an Asian person with natural bluebell eyes ? Yeah… That’s what I thought too.

Anyways, my adoptive parents always told me that they took me in because they couldn’t have any babies of their own. So, when they heard of a year old child, coming from none other than the infamous Gotham City, Capital city of crime, that was in immediate need of a good family, they searched for more information on the very interesting subject. It said that the baby’s single mother couldn’t keep her safe from any danger while she was… participating in a variety of dangerous activities that WILL and DID put the child’s life at risk, they took the child from the raging mother, the woman never to be heard of again. But that didn’t change that the kid needed OUT of the infernal city right now, or else it would be sent to Gotham’s Orphelina. 

And TRUST ME when I say that NO ONE want's to end up there -Well, most childs that go there just escape and become street kids, but I was a 1 year old baby, so no escaping for me-

When the now concerned couple saw what the Orphelina was like, they didn’t hesitate to immediately call the number that was presented to them. And that is how, after a long talk with the city’s Social Services -Weird, I first thought. I was already beginning to think it was… unusual that they would care so much about just another abuse case. Because… Come on! It’s Gotham!- and 12 hours of flight later, and the newest addition to the beforward family of 2 was right there, in the now Maman Sabine’s arms: The little bundle of joy that they called Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Me.

And they came back to Paris to the baby’s new home, and ladidadida, lived happily ever after. THE. END.

Well, at least that’s the story I was led to believe for my 16 years of life. Not that it wasn’t the truth, but OH BOY had they skipped some BIG important points and parts of, well, MY BACKSTORY. Because now, this girl knew that both of the people that raised her wouldn’t EVER have told her the complete truth. Especially now...

But to understand why me, little sweet pushover Marinette, is at the moment very akumatized, very much trying -and alMoST SUCCEEDING OH MY GOD WHERE IS LADYBUG- (Right here, but, ya know…) to envelope Paris completely with strange colored vines and very angry at a certain sausaged hair girl for ruining her hard work, it’s a 99,999% of a probability that we’ll need to go back a couple of hours in the past…

You know, because it’s a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally long story.

Here we go !


	2. Chapter 2 : The explanation behind to this mess and people who are not the sheeps of a lying shepherd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaining how little old Marinette got from the point of fighting an Akuma to being the Akuma. (So 2nd prologue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : HEY I’VE UPDATED !!! Dang I didn’t expect my first story to be this much liked ! I’m very thankful to you all and let’s find out why our Mari is akumatized :
> 
> P.S. : I was listening to “Ce mur qui nous sépare” from the accual Miraculous serie. It’s such a good song !! 
> 
> Me right now; OMG I'M A 2000 WORDS-
> 
> P.S.S. : Yes, I do speak French ; ) !

So, for you to have the whole -and true- story to make you understand, I should probably start from yesterday, shouldn’t I ? Sweet !

So I was on my way home with my group after a normal day at school. You know the kind; some back talking from my sheep classmates, Alya and Alix trying to trip me down the stairs -Because they think that’s all a slut like me deserves-, Kim cornering and trying -and failing- to hit me because I supposedly stole for the thousand time one of the Lie-la’s dress designs -137. And counting-, Max leaving his usual boatload of god awful comments on one of my fake online commission website -not that he knows that- because shepard managed to convince her sheeps that not 1, 2 or 3, but mother freaking ALL OF MY DESIGNS were actually hers from the beginning. EVEN SOME FROM WHEN SHE WASN’T EVEN AT SCHOOL YET! I honestly need to recheck my research on the possibility of the liar being Akumatized 24/7… or maybe a Metahuman… Hum… Interesting. It’s bizarrely not something I’ve established the possibility about before. I should probably make sure that’s not the ca-

“UUUUUUUUUUUUUURGHHH! DOESN’T HAWKSHIT EVER TAKE A DANG BREAK ONCE IN A WHILE, FOR F***’S SAKE! THAT WHORE SHOULD KNOW THAT A QUEEN NEEDS HER BEAUTY SLEEP ?! AND I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME FROM YOUR F****** COUCH, YOU SON OF A B**** !”

Yep. Classic hero night out. Well, hero night out with Chlo, that is. It’s always funny to hear Queenie while extremely sleep deprived. She has no filters whatsoever. Not that she has any anyways, but now it’s only worse -HOW CAN IT BE WORSE !?-. Exactly like a raging werewolf locking it’s eyes on a juicy piece of meat, but a hundred times worse. AND BAM! You got yourself the deadly pampered but still fluffy poodle that is Chloe Bourgeois. And I KNOW FOR A FACT I’m not the only one who thinks that -Luka and Kagami agreed with me, and I think Juleka does too, but she’s way too scared of disappearing in the night and her body to never be found. Nevertheless, we can all agree that our shy girls are the smart one and only one to care enough for her life, to be honest-

AAAND there flies away, like a little butterfly (Heh), my brilliant line of theories over how the new *caught completely unfit couth* The class president has been able, in the past 2 years, been able to make almost the whole school, my excuses of friends AND my best friend to actually hate me to the point of death threats. No but really, HOW THE ACTUAL FRICK HAS THE ONE AND ONLY ROSSI’S BEEN ABLE TO BECOME THE AKUMA CLASS’S CLASS PRESIDENT !? 

Luka said she hypnotised the class -again, my new Meta theorie stands up. Really need to dig up on that a bit more-, Chloe assumed they were just being their normal selves ; braindead sheeps (Yes, I DO make the use of the word sheep a lot to describe the classmates... I don’t have a valid excuse to say the truth though, so…), Kagami’s stare had only intensified. My sad excuse for classmates should really, and I mean REALLY pray to Jesus himself that Kagam’s doesn’t find one her genius ways to convince Someone to let her attend Collège François-Dupont, because let’s just say that, if Kagami Tsurugi EVER EVEN SAW someone hurt her Mari-hime -Flashback to the butcher shop incident-, in her words “They will taste the wrath of my sword”. Juleka had stayed silent, probably not wanting to insult her poor Rose, and no one could blame the girl. These two were made to be together. But we all learned the hard way that desteny can be such a bi-

“CAUTION BUG!”

OH MY GOD CAN I STOP BEING INTERRUPTED FOR ONCE !? I barely had time to chase my current thoughts away that another HUGE block of ice was a couple of inches away from my eyes. Thanks to Soshi’s Katana, she slisted her sword through like a knife would with butter. AND THIS GIRL *pointing at myself* was -hopefully- going to be able to go to sleep without any black eye for once. 

We used Quennie’s Venom to paralyze our 2nd Akuma of the day, Ice Storm (If anyone wants to use this name in a story, take it). Clawmark than provided to take the Akumatized star pendant from the woman that seemed to approximately be in her twenties, with a pretty good outfits for once -FINALLY NOT AGAIN A COMPLETE FASHION DISASTER FOR ANYONE’S EYES-. The Akuma victim transformed, already brought on the ground by Crotal, the poor guitarist almost fainting, probably already drained of his force from all the Second Chances he must have used during this fight. But we all are, and It is our duties as saviors of Paris to keep fighting through the pain, for all of our sakes. I break the pendant, immediately catching the tainted butterfly -Because NOBODY wants another Stoneheart incident. Especially NOT with somebody like Siren-

But I can see where Chloe’s -not so PG 13- comment was coming from -And Kagami seemed too close to swearing for my taste-. It’s going to be the 5th night akuma we’ve had to fight. THIS WEEK ALONE! Doesn’t even the all and mighty Hawk Moth have a healthy sleep schedule ?! For all my hurt ribs and sleep deprived muscles, I turn to the nope button. 

Now, The New Miraculous Team -That’s how the public started calling us, and it just kind of stuck- and myself were all in the top floor of Le Grand Paris hôtel. We transformed and went to sit in the chairs Jean had brought for us last week, as we requested. 

We had convinced our parents, even Tomoe and mine, to let us have a study sleepover at Chloe's place. It took a lot of convincing arguments to have them finally say yes. Well, not my parents, if I can still call them that way.

Before going to sleep in our sleeping bags that we had brought earlier today, we went to sit down and debrief on all Miraculous related subjects. Now, our main priority was to identify Hawk Moth, neutralize him and then send him the hell away from Paris. 

And guess what place Chloe had found while helping me search for our annual class trip; The highest maximum security prison. A truly rotten to the core place. Arkham Asylum. 

Anyhow, back to the present. 

Crotal (Luka) and Clawmark (Juleka) suggested that Paris’s one and only Supervillain -We’re really at a state where a grown ass man, sending butterflies to evelise angry parisians from his house, is considered one of the greatest treats the world will ever know. Oh Boy- might have changed tactics; run us out of our already precious energie to beat us more easily. And Queenie, Soshi and I all agree to this. It’s honestly so simple that I feel pretty dump that I of all people hadn’t figured it out before -not saying that my team’s dump. I just have more experience-. But with that first theorie, came and lighted up a new lightbulb above my head; if Hawkmoth was trying to drain us from our energie, that must absolutely mean that he’s creating more and more evelised butterflies. 

And that also means he’s becoming a much bigger chance of becoming sloppier at covering his tracks after attacks. 

And we all knew what that meant: more hours of not sleeping for me! Thankfully, all of my commissions -from my real website- for this month were already all done, so that was a weight I didn’t have to bear on my shoulders anymore. You know, just besides the fate of the world we all know and love. No big deal for a 16 year old, right ?

But, after Chloe threatened to exterminate the next person who would prevent her from sleeping for at least 4 hours, we all scattered to our respective sleeping bags. Honestly, at this point, we were more of a sleeping pile than anything else, but who truly cares ? Not us, that’s for sure. We all had school the next day -or for now later today-, so we couldn’t let ourselves be sleep deprived, because we all learned the hard way that sheeps can in fact bit very hard whe they put there -STUPID LITTLE- mind into it. 

Just before we could close our eyes, a calming scent of fresh lavender hit all of us like a truck, knocking each and every one of us dead asleep, leaving a place for lovely dreams. Like our lives are now, but equally like it used to be before Liar Rossi entered the chat. 

Nevertheless, I don’t think any of us would truly want everything to be like it was before. I would still be friends with someone who I would never expect to stab me in the back for some new scoop, Chloe would still be a brat -Well, she still was, but a good brat. “Isn’t that right Chlo-” “SHUT UP MARI!”-, Kagami would be with an unworthy and corrupted Black Cat holder, Juleka wouldn’t be as brave and Luka… Honnestly Luka didn’t really change, but I still need this for my point. 

It took me exactly 3 more seconds to realise something else. ‘Wait a second… where did that lavender smell come from? Chloe said she didn’t like the smell the local flowers have. So what-

Yet, the smell became so intense that my brain stopped its usual track of thoughts to let place to a dream I already knew was too happy to be true. 

BONUS 1 (BLOOPER) :  
Weirdly, Hawkmoth always spares us on Tuesdays. Which is weird enough that we all took notice of it.  
”Maybe he too does Taco Tuesday- OUCH ! CHLOE, THAT HURT!”  
“Hush it, Luka! You had it coming!”  
Luka first looks at Kagami with a kicked puppy expression. Like it’s going to do anything to help the only boy in our group.  
“You know you had it coming Luks' '.  
Chloe 1, Luka 0  
He then looks at his twin (You heard me, T W I N) sister, practically begging for help. It is failing misery.  
“Even if we all thought ‘bout it doesn’t mean we said it, bro”.  
Chloe 2, Luka 0  
He then looked at me with his almost exorbitant teal eyes, thinking it was actually going to do anything on me. Years of babysitting none other than Manin Shamack had its perks once the time came  
“You should really start thinking before talking, Lu”  
Chloe 3, Luka 0  
K.O.  
FATALITY

BONUS 2 (Connected to the 1st one)  
This is a clue that I haven’t overlooked in my research for Hawkshit’s -I’m taking a liking to that name too. God I spend too much time with Chloe- real identity. Probably the same thing he’s been doing too. I sure hope our work hasn’t been as sloppy as his that he was able to uncover some tracks… Only the future -And Bunnix- knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : So here we have some more information I didn’t know if I could fit anywhere else in the beginning of the story and was afraid, because it’s still very important (To me at least).
> 
> But I was feeling so insecure that I had to re-re-re-re-re-re-read it to make sure it was ok. But I still feel like I’ve added too much information. Let me know!!!
> 
> Also, I was technnecly supose to finish and post this chapter YESTERDAY, but I decided I was going to be lazy and didn't do it. But it won't happen again. I'm WAYYY TOO INTO THIS STORY NOW !!!
> 
> (And to some who are wonderring "When are Mari's powers comming?". Well the answer is "Sooner than you will think, so probably next or next-next chapter". SO WE GUCCI MAN !!!!)
> 
> SO MAKE SURE TO LEAVE KUDOS AND MORE CONSTRUCTIVE COMMENTS !!! I WAS SOOOOO HAPPY TO KNOW THAT MY FIRST PROLOGUE WAS SO WELL WELCOMED !!!! IT MADE ME WANT TO WRITE SO MUCH MORE !!! SO THANK YOU ALL !
> 
> Sincerely
> 
> -Izzy, AKA. TheVeryGayLouvio


	3. ON HIATUS (I do have a valid reason--)

Hey people that will read this!

I probably won't be ubtating in a while, becasue my mother needs me.

She's had it mentaly rough for the past couple of years, but something else happened on new years (HAPPT NEY YEARS TO EVERYONE BTW!!!)...

I already started to write the third chapter, but my mom just worries me a lot right now, so I need to be there for her.

Thank youfor understanding people !

-Izzy ;)


	4. THIS BITCH IS BACK !!!

I'M BACKKKK !!!

EXPECTING (PLEASE SCHOOL DON'T GIVE MORE WORK !) NEW CHAPTER 3 OF THIS STORY IN A COUPLE OF DAYS !!!

WOOOOOOOOOOOOW IT NEVER FELT THIS GOOD TO BE BACK !!!!!!!!!!!

SEE YOU ALL (VERY) SOON !!!

-Izzy ;)


	5. Chloe's past H. E. Double Hockey sticks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : HEY BOIS, GURLS, NON-BINARY, AGENDER AND GENDERFLUID BUDDIEESSS !!! GUESS WHO’S STILL WALKING THIS EARTH !?
> 
> So I’m very sorry for not being able to update sooner, but at least now I will try my hardest to write every night I can. Because, you know, school’s in session (Stay in school and don’t do drugs, kids ! Wait why would kids be here-).
> 
> For those who are asking themselves (That’s mainly for my cousin who discovered my story. Hi Gaby ! AND DON’T LEAVE ME ON READ EVER AGAIN YOU SON OF A BI-), yes, my Mother IS going better YAAAAY !!! So I’m at peace with that. 
> 
> (I should really have a hoodie that says “Don’t talk to me unless you want a 24h conversation” tbh-)
> 
> So this chapter is AGAIN an exposure, but I NEED YOU TO READ IT TO UNDERSTAND THE PERSONALITY OF CHARACTERS ! PLEASE, I’M VERY SORRY, BUT PLEASE READ IT :’(. 
> 
> We won’t get to talk much about our little sunshine in this chapter, even if I really want to :’(. But I need the readers to understand from where I’m coming from with Mari’s best gall pall, Chloe! 
> 
> So, with that shit finally yetted out the 93rd floor of Wayne Enterprises, LET’S GET THIS NEW CHAPTER STARTED !!!!

Why did I do in my life to actually deserve this? Like, please Jesus, my sweet lord and savior, give me and my friends wings so thy can fly the fuck out of this hellhole we have fallen into!

(I’m actually very sorry if I’m insulting anyone, please lord Jesus, forgive me, I have sinned)

Like, come on! We haven’t even started first period yet, and guess who decided to have a new round of “I don’t have any shit going on in my life, so fuck it, I’m going to invent it so someone will finally love me” right in front of me and my oh thank god gardien angels (Showcasing, the ones and onlys Chloe and Juleka). I honestly don’t know what I would do without my girls. As much as Chloe *couth LITERALLY couth* dreams about giving Lila what she royally deserves, she always tries to keep up a positive vibe around me, so I won’t feel overwhelmed with the thoughts and worries of my best friend, turned against her will into the mean human being she once was what seems now like decades ago, only spreading hurt and harm to any unlucky being who stuck her once lonely path. 

But my Queenie forced herself to change a lot since those dark times of her life. And nobody can hurt her ever again, even her parents. Yes, you heard that right! Chloe hasn’t called herself a Bourgeois in over 6 months. 9 months back, my Queenie started a case file filled to the point of bursting (We had to get her a new one. TWICE !!), hear this: EVERY. LITTLE. ACTION. That her mother and father, The style queen herself and previous mayor of the city of love itself, Audrey Bourgeois and Andre Bourgeois. Kagami had asked her if we could go through the files, because she wanted even the smallest possible motive for her to “Swoosh” her at the time new (and sharp) katana right through their peeled necks. But what we actually discovered horrified us to this day;  
Assaulting a child for not telling her mother she was the most stunning woman she ever saw every day.  
Locking with double a child in her room an entire weekend for disagreeing to go around Paris and putting flyers up EVERYWHERE for the future maire’s presidency.  
And, worst of all, at the very end, Sexual aggression from father, dating back only a year ago.

Kagami, Luka and I stood there, eyes wide open with reasation, while Juleka ran, pucking her lunch out in Chlo’s bathroom. 

That exact date of the last traumatic event matched up like a puzzle piece to the day I was met, on the bakery’s front porch, with a red eyed Chloe. We were beginning to form our friendship at the time, but she still came, rushing through the wind, right into my arms, and cried her heart out to me. Hugging her back, I tried to calm her down, still very surprised that she hadn’t become akumatised yet. After those events, she had never told me the real reason for her presence or her distress that faithfull day. 

Except that now, seeing these events that had fallen into pieces before my and the others' very eyes, me and my only friends were determined to get our friend out of the hell she called home. She told us that it wasn’t necessary, but we had come up with a plan; Chloe would stay with Kagami and her mother, Tomoe, for as long as she needed or wanted, depending if she wanted to stay after the case was closed. We all soon came to the conclusion that Tomoe Tsurugi was never a bad person. Only a single mother, worried sick for her child’s safety, at all times of the day. And she rather quickly became very funed of the four of us, always insisting that we were all too skinny and should stay to eat a proper, complete and nutritional meal. And who were we to question and oh god, say NO to free food- I mean say no to Miss Tsurugi? That’s what I was thinking.

Kagami knew that, even if she didn’t explain the situation to her mother, she would welcome our blond friend with open arms. And Chloe knew that, which means she definitely couldn’t say no. 

And, after 3 months of hard work, several forced meals, and help from her best friends, our Chloe won her trial. Since it was aired live, the Style Queen’s reputation was forever tained with child abuse. And we can’t even start talking about what happened to old bastard Mayor Bourgeois. But he will never be a problem anymore. Because he died, car accident.

Indeed, call it karma or whatever, I call it destiny. Even so, form the camera footage, something strange had happened to the prison truck; a giant vine had reached, from seemingly nowhere what’s so ever, to envelope the vehicle completely, the conductor and passenger having jumped out in time, and began to apply what seemed like a tone of pressure, crushing ever so slowly the vehicule, for several minutes, until a burst of scarlet liquid exploded from it, covering the plant’s outer layer. He was dead. But no one said anything. Because not one person actually thought that he deserved to live anyways. He had probably been akumatised and it went wrong, but, at that moment in time, nobody ever questioned it. Nor care. The son of a bitch deserved it anyways.

After those events, while we were celebrating Queenie’s biggest victory yet, she didn’t seem very happy about it. Even after working for so long to finally have her parents custody over her removed, she had sadness tears beginning to form in her eyes. When she finally realised that she had spaced out, and that, since she didn’t have any known relatives in France, she was either going to be forced to live with her father’s cousin in the UK, or be placed in the foster system, until she was adopted. But she thought that nobody would want to adopt a 16 year old. That’s when she finally broke and cried her heart out in our arms.

After she was done, tears all gone, Miss Tsurugi proposed the event that would change Chloe’s life; she asked her if she wanted to join the Tsurugi family.

And to say that we looked like idiots was probably the understatement of the year. 

Chlo was the first one to break out of our trans. And she didn’t waste any time to gently embrace the blind woman and respond with a big full hearted Yes. 

That was the day that Chloe Bourgeois stopped existing for good; Chloe Tsuyoi Tsurugi was born into the world. Tomoe had found it pertinent to give her new daughter a Japanese name, simpolic of her most powerful trait; Strong. Strong for her family. Strong for her friends. Strong for the world. And strong for herself. 

But that happened 9 months ago. But that will never change the fact that we all are very proud of our Queen. She’s still working on letting other people than us touch her (And the class learned that THE HARD WAY, when Kim was telling Chloe to back off, touched her shoulder, and got flipped over her shoulder, butt on the ground. I blame myself for showing her this move, but nobody needs to know that) 

She finally got her deserved happy ending.

At that precise moment, I began to wonder if things with my parents could ever get this bad, to the point of them actually going to prison. But that cannot happen. Lila’s lies won’t ever get to my parents more then now. Soon enough, they will see the truth in my words… Right ?

I wonder when mine will come…

...If it will even ever come…

“-rth to Bug? MARI !”

“Huh, what ?!”

“You spaced out there. Almost pumped into a pole and Jules got you out the way in time. Are you sure you’re feeling well ?”, Chloe asks more calmly than before.

“Yeah, just a little out of there”, I answered honestly.

“Okay... You’ll tell us if you’re not feeling well, right?”. Queenie is really worried about us all the time, but I find it funny.

“Of course Queenie! But now, up to deal with sausage hair over there”

Juleka barked out a small contained laugh. 

“Yeah, well, only a couple of hours before the weekend, right ?”, Jules says, eyes focused on us.

“Yes. Oh, Mom said that dinner’s at her place again. “No won’t be taken for an answer””, the blond makes her best Miss Tsurugi imitation, which only serves to make us laugh.

“Has any of us EVER said no ?”I ask.

“Don’t think the body would never be found. And neither me or Gami would snitch to any of you”

“Heh… Yeah that would definitely happen”, the noirette agrees.  
We stop dead in our tracks when we see where we already are.

“Well girls, looks like we’re entering the gates of hell once again”

“May Madam Satan have mercy on us”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : DUDE I WROTE THAT IN ONLY 3 HOURS !!! I REAAAAAAAALLY NEED I LIFE !! AND A GIRLFRIEND!!
> 
> Like, I was taking a bath (with my 10000 cats, and I just wrote for 3h straight (heh)
> 
> And I swear I didn't expect to write this in this short amount of time...
> 
> So that was that… I promise I love Chloe, but I just needed to explain more of her to you, so you’ll understand where I’m going with her. And I just love the fact that Chloe and Kagami would be sisters, idk why.
> 
> ANYWAYS MAKE SURE TO LEAVE SOME KUDOS AND CONSTRUCTIVE COMMENTS (I do take well critics, btw-).
> 
> I’ll see you all hopefully next week !!! 
> 
> STAY FLESH AND DRINK SOME WATER !!
> 
> -Izzy ;)


End file.
